Let Me Love You
by Shizuru Homura E.N.D
Summary: After the HiME Carnival, the HiMEs should live in peace. Suddenly, the HiME Star came back and some strange shades attacked the HiMEs. What are this shades and why they attacked the HiMEs? Should the HiMEs fight again? And what about Natsuki and Shizuru? Have Shizuru's feelings changed? And Natsuki? Will she fall in love with Shizuru? No matter what, this two need to fight...
1. Beginning

Hello guys! This is my first english fanfiction.

I hope you will enjoy it. But the problem is: I'm a writer from Germany. Therefore, my english isn't the best. But I give my best and trained my english. If you find big mistakes, please tell me.

 **Rating:** M, because of moderate or huge violent scenes and sexual content

 **Pairings:** The same in the anime. Also the most important couple  Shizuru x Natsuki. With a little bit Mai x Yuuchi, Akira x Takumi, Yukino x Haruka, Akane x Kazuchi, Aoi x Chie, and the newest couple Midori x Yohko.

 **Warnings:** Romantic between girls (and a little bit Boy x Girl but this is not so important) , moderate or huge violent scenes, sexual content, and this fanfiction played one year after Mai-HiME. A few characters from Mai-Otome have their appearence.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Together forever and never apart, maybe by distance but never by heart.**

 **~Unknown author~**

 _One year ago everything came to an end. One year ago the HiME Carnival came to an end. The twelve HiMEs finished their fight. Finally the tragedy came, thanks to Tokiha Mai and the other HiMEs, to an end. Tokiha Mai defeated the Obsidian Prince and the curse disappeared._

 _No fights anymore._

 _No tears anymore._

 _No dead people anymore._

 _Finally, they could live in peace._

…

…

…

 _Or not…?_

 _After their graduate Fujino Shizuru and Suzushiro Haruka went to the famous 'Tenjin Kyoto University of Economy and Politic'. And Haruka was a (un)lucky girl. She shared the dorm with the 'bubuzuke' girl, her rival Shizuru. Even after their problems in the HiME Carnival, this two are still friends._

 _Haruka's friend Kikukawa Yukino became the new Student Council President. Every day she calls Haruka, asked how have she been, or if she needs help for her new 'job'._

 _Tokiha Mai came finally together with Tate Yuuichi. They quarrel a few times, but this two had a good relationship. Although Minukata Shiro was jealous, she accepted the relationship between this two. Anyhow. This two are still fighting about Yuuchi._

 _Okuzaki Akira stayed with Mai's brother Tokiha Takumi in the USA. Nobody knows if they are a couple. Shizuru noticed immediately that this two are in love with each other._

 _Sanada Yukariko, now Ishigami Yukariko, had a little one year old boy with her husband Ishigami Wataru. The name of this boy was Yasuo. Yukariko was still a nun and she worked together with Yuuki Nao and Miyu Greer._

 _Yuuki Nao became a nun, together with Miyu Greer. Miyu was still a cyborg but she stayed with her little friend Alyssa Searrs. Alyssa's going to the Fuuka Elementary School. Nao was now in the second year of the high school together in a class with Kuga Natsuki and Minagi Mikoto. Natsuki and she are often quarrel each other._

 _Mikoto has spent time together with her brother Kanzaki Reito. He wanted to make up for his mistakes and became closer to his sister. Mikoto become very happy after hearing that Mai comes back from the USA._

 _Higurashi Akane worked on the Fuuka library. Her relationship with her lover Kurachi Kazuchi hasn't changed much. After the HiME Carnival, her relationship to him became deeper. Kazuchi still worked at the Linden Baum diner._

 _Himeno Fumi became the director of the Fuuka Academy. She lost completely the contact with her friend and former HiME Katahana Mashiro and the mysterious guy Homura Nagi. Anymore is not known about her, however, she's hard occupied with her work._

 _Sugiura Mikoto had a very sad time. The professor, her beloved person, died in an accident six months ago. She became almost depressive, but her friend Sagisawa Yohko stayed with her and developed her. Mikoto becomes the Japanese history teacher in the Fuuka Academy again, after the summer vacation._

 _Kuga Natsuki had remained in Fuuka. One year ago she repeated the first class and is now in the same class with Mikoto and Nao. After the HiME Carnival she becomes closer to all of the girls. The relationship to her close friend Shizuru changed drastically. Shizuru revealed her true feelings to Natsuki, but Natsuki rejected her feelings. But after Shizuru's graduation, Natsuki thought about her feelings. After all this time, she's unsure about her feelings to the older woman. Has she fall in love with Shizuru? Or is it still friendship? And have Shizuru's feelings changed?_

"This makes 1,400 Yen." The money was handed over. The cashier gave a white bag to a young woman. The young woman turned around and walked out of the kombini.

When she came outdoors her dark blue hair blew in the wind. She wear a black motorcycle suit with red records on the shoulders and white gloves. She went to her deep-blue motorcycle that parked on the street edge. She opened her saddle, took a black motorbike helmet with red stripes and she put the bag purely. She put the helmet on and sat down on her motorcycle. Before she drove off, she directed her green eyes to the dark sky.

 _What a beautiful night…_ She thought. Suddenly there rang her mobile phone. She opened the phone call and the helmet off of her head.

"Hello?" She answered.

A known female voice contacted. **"Natsuki! It's me, Mai!"**

"Mai?! You're back from the USA?" Natsuki asked.

" **Yes, I am! I have just arrived at the dorms! I wanted to ask if you can come. Mikoto is here and I brought some sweets."**

"Sure! I'm coming! Give me five minutes!"

" **Alright! Hurry up or Mikoto will eat everything! See you."**

"So Mai is back." The blue haired girl looked to the sky. A shooting star moved over the dark beautiful sky. "I wondering when _she_ will come again."

* * *

A young woman sat on a bench. She had long light auburn hair and crimson eyes. She wear a black jacket, black pants and under the jacket she wear a pile shirt. A thermos jug lay, filled with green tea, was beside her. She read a book called 'Misery'.

The name of this girl was Fujino Shizuru.

"What an interesting book," She said and closed it. She took the thermos jug, opened it and poured tea in the cup. She blowed over the tea and took a gulp.

"I'm glad that I have vacation. Now I can finally go back to Fuuka." She took a gulp from the hot tea again.

"So you're here bubuzuke!"A furious voice was sounded. Before the brunette a known shade appeared. A girl at her age with long blond hair, which was bound in a ponytail, grey eyes and purple eye shadows. She wears a green sweater and beige pants.

This girl was Suzushiro Haruka. Yukino's childhood friend and self-appointed rival of Fujino Shizuru.

"Ah, Haruka-chan. Have you make your homework?" Shizuru said and smiled. She had decided to come closer to the other girls. So she started to call her rival Haruka-chan.

"Don't call me Haruka-chan! And the question is, what are you doing here?! Your crazy fans are searching for you! They irritate me! What you have to say in your defence?!" She pointed her finger at Shizuru. And Shizuru take an other gulp.

"I wanted to relax," She said, packed up her things and stand up. "Well it's time to go back to the dorms. I've finished the book."

"Ey, bubuzuke! You need to speak with your fans!" Haruka said angrily.

"Ara ara, if you want, you can speak with them. I'm really tired and tomorrow is a very important day. You should go to bed too, Haruka-chan," Haruka's rival smiled again. "I know you want to see Yukino-chan, right?"

"W-w-what does that mean?!" Haruka blushed. "I only want to see how she makes her job as the student council president!"

"And you misses her." The blond haired girl opened her mouth and closed it again.

"Er…yes, but…"

Shizuru grinned and turned around. _I know it._ She looked to the sky and had sunk into her thoughts. _Tomorrow. Tomorrow we going back to Fuuka. We'll met the others again._ Her thoughts wandered to a certain person. _Natsuki…I coming back._

After Shizuru's graduation, this two had rarely contact. The brunette don't have any time to meet her closest friend. She was occupied with her studies, so the both only call each other and met very rarely. But they send every month letters each other.

 _I wonder what you are doing. Are you riding your motorcycle around the city? Or are you eating some good food from Mai-chan with an extra portion mayo?_

The young woman giggled. She remembered a little story. She gave Natsuki twelve bottles of Mayo on her seventeenth birthday. Natsuki wasn't very happy about her present. So Shizuru gave her bluehaired best friend her real present. The present was a stuffed animal. A rabbit. Natsuki was surprised about this present but she was sad too. Natsuki had tons of stuffed animals when she was a child but she lost all of them. Shizuru knew Natsuki's past after the HiME Carnival.

"A shooting star!" Haruka shouted.

At the same time the two woman looked at the dark sky. A shooting star whizzed over the stars. The former HiME closed her eyes.

 _I want to meet you. I want to see you. I love you, Natsuki._

She opened her eyes.

"What was your wish, bubuzuke?"

"My wish? I want to meet an important person." Haruka snorted at the answer.

"You know you'll meet Kuga Natsuki tomorrow. And you sacrifice your wish because of this?"

"Yes." She answered.

"Pff, my wish was to win against you. Even if I needn't this wish…"

"Should your wish not be realistic?" Her rival interrupted.

"WHAT?! My wish is realistic, you green-tea-assistant-girl!" Her neighbor shouted.

"You mean 'addicted'." Shizuru opened her eyes and looked to the stars. _Have you seen the shooting star? What was your wish?_

Suddenly fears show her face. Shizuru trembled with fear and surprised.

"Bubuzuke…? What's going on?" Haruka looked surprised at her light brown haired friend. "Oi! Are you okay?!" She put her hand on Shizuru's shoulder.

"Impossible…it's impossible! The HiME Carnival…the Carnival is over!"

"What the hole are you saying…?" The girl with the ponytail looked at the dark sky. Like Shizuru, her face showed surprise and fear. "What is this?!"

On the right sight of the moon was an unidentifiable black mass with a red glowing object in the middle.

* * *

What's going on here? Why can Haruka see the HiME Star? Or WHY is the HiME Star here again? And will the other HiMEs see this?

This was the first chapter of this story. I hope you liked it. ^^


	2. Meetings With The Friends

**Author's Note:** Hello readers. ^^ Here is chapter two. It has take long, because a chapter need time with the writing, translation, correction bla bla bla bla. And the reallife needed my time too. :D There will be maybe a few mistakes, but I'll correct them.

And I'm really thankful for your reviews. I hope you wouldn't stop follow my story and enjoy the reading. ^^

So here is the new chapter, it will be a bit boring but the story should start slowly and the next chapter will have a battle scene. And the chapters will be longer, don't worry.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Meetings With The Friends**

"Natsuki! You're finally here!" Mai shouted.

"Mai! You're…eh…what the hell are you and Mikoto doing on the floor?" When Natsuki entered – the door was open – she found Mai and Mikoto together…laying on the ground. Mikoto, a short girl with black hair, who were it in two plaits. She hasn't have changed much. She has grown, even if it was a little. Mikoto cuddled Mai's big chest.

Mai was a girl with shoulder-length orange hair and blue eyes. After the HiME Carnival her hair had started to grown. Her chest was still big. Tokiha Mai was the girl who defeated the Obsidian Prince and dissolved the HiME curse, one year ago. She was the girlfriend of Tate Yuuchi, Shiho's love rival and one of Natsuki's closest and most important friends.

Mai, who still laid on the floor, grinned at Natsuki.

"Heeey, Natsuki! Eh…Mikoto was very happy when she see me and hugged me…"

"And this is the reason, why are you two lie on the ground?" asked Natsuki.

"Hehe, yes. Um…can you help me?"

Natsuki sighed. "Sure. Mikoto! Let her go!"

"But Mai is back!" Mikoto said happily. "Finally, she's back!"

"Mikoto, it was only a few weeks."

"I know! But", Mikoto looked to her friend Natsuki, "I missed her! Mai wasn't here to cook for me!"

Natsuki packed Mikoto's shoulders and moved her aside. Mikoto sulked.

"Puh, thank you Natsuki!" Mai got up and smoothed her clothes. Then she spread her arms out. "Come'on! Hug me, but don't kill me like Mikoto!" She laughed.

"M-Mai! W-we needn't to hug each other." Natsuki answered nervously.

"Too late, you shy young girl!" Before the blunette could react, her friend hugged her.

"Nooooo!" To Natsuki's misfortune Mikoto joined into the hug and she hugged her from the back. "Aaaaaahhhh, stop this!" Natsuki was strong and could carry her both friends, but she slipped on the ground and everybody fell on the ground.

* * *

"Ramen! Fried chicken! Chips!" Mikoto was very happy. Mai was four weeks in the USA, to visit her brother Takumi, who stayed in the USA, together with Akira.

Mikoto went to Natsuki's home. Unfortunately, none of the both could cook. So they had to order food, went to the Linden Baum restaurant or they ate by the Ishigami's. But Mai is finally back, so Mikoto can move again to the dorms.

Now Mai, Mikoto and Natsuki sat together around a round table with food that Mai prepared. Mai made Mikoto's favorite food Ramen, fried chicken, fries and lots of salad.

"Your food is good as always, Mai," said Natsuki.

"Mhhmmm!" Mikoto agreed with a full mouth. "Eii loff your rahmens!"

"Thank you, guys! I learned some new recipes in the USA. In the next day's I'll show you my new creations. I know everyone will like it." Mikoto's eyes polished.

"I'd try to eat your new creations too, Mai."

"Good! And, because I love you two so much, I brought you presents!" She held a big colored bag upward with a print named 'Guilty Girl'.

"Y-you needn't give me something, Mai." Natsuki embraced. And Mikoto shrieked with joy and took a second serving of ramen.

"Natsuki, don't behave like a Tsundere and just accept my present!" She rummaged in the bag and a few seconds later she put Natsuki's present on the table. And it was…a bottle mayonnaise!

The blunettes smile froze. A few seconds later she looked into the redheads eyes. "T-this is a joke, right?" _Please! Please! Let this be a joke!_

"Hahaha, I thought you'll like this, Natsuki! Don't worry Natsuki-chan, it was just a joke!"

 _It was not funny!_

"Here is your real present!"

"Mai, if this is a joke again…!" Natsuki threatened.

"Tada! A little stuffed animal!" Mai smiled happily. She put a little stuffed dog on the table. It was a Golden Retriever with a gold fur and a red collar around his neck. The dog was very snug and it had big friendly eyes.

The older woman stared at her red-haired friend. Her mouth was wide open and she winked several times.

"What…?"

"This is for you Natsuki," said Mai quietly. "Someone told me that you like such stuffed animals. I found in the USA this cute stuffed animals and…you like this…so…this is for you."

"Mai…this…is…," Natsuki couldn't believe it. She held a stuffed animal in her hand. A dog. The dog looked like her old dog Duran. Her dog who died…together with her mother…a few years ago.

"…Thank you," the bluenette smiled. "Really Mai, thank you."

"Wooooaaaaah, Natsuki smiled!" Mikoto shouted. "This smile was so beautiful!"

"Eh? What?" Her friend was confused.

"Yeah, I see it too!" The orange haired shouted too.

"W-what?"

"Please smile like this again, Natsuki!"

"Yeah, please!" Her both friends hold the older girls arms. "Natsuki, smile!"

"W-woah! Let me go! Moreover it was nothing special! I have only smiled!" Natsuki tried to escape, but her friends had a strong clutch. "Hey!"

"Come on, Natsuki! We wanna see you smile!"

"Mai! I said NO!"

"Natsu…Hm?" Suddenly Mikoto let Natsuki go. Her older friend almost tripped if Mai had hold not her.

"Oi! Mikoto! What have you done?!" Mai asked and let Natsuki go.

"Psssst!" Mikoto jumped to the windowsill, her friends saw her panty, and went to the squat. "There is something!"

"What?" Natsuki asked and went to Mikoto. She looked to the window. Except a few lanterns, the night was dark. Otherwise was there only the thick wood. "Hmm, there is nothing…" Mai joined to her best friends.

"No! I was pretty sure, I heard someone…there is it!" Mikoto, Mai and Natsuki looked closer to the window. Behind the dorms was a big densely covered forest. The HiMEs could remember the forest well. So much tragic things happened there…

And there was it.

A mysterious shape. A big athletic person. The person was covered under a cape. Without looking at the girls, he or she winked to them.

"Who's that?" Mai asked.

"I don't know. But I have a bad feeling…," Natsuki answered. "Mai, open the window."

"Huh?"

"Just do it."

Mai followed her order. Natsuki looked to the shape. "Oi! Who're you?! It would be polite if you show your face!" But the person didn't answer the question. "HEY! I'm talking to you!"

But the person didn't answer yet. However, he or she directed his or her finger to the dark sky.

"What the hell…he's strange…"

"Why should we look to the sky?" Mai asked. And then she looked upwards. "I can't see anything special…only the dark sky, the stars, the moon a…AAAAHHHHHHH!" Suddenly Mai shouted and stepped back. "No! This must be a bad joke!"

"M-Mai?!" Mikoto went to her friend. "Mai, are ya okay?!"

Natsuki was confused. _What given Mai so much fear?_

The former HiME looked to the sky too. "There is nothing special, just…wait…no…this…is…IMPOSSIBLE!" Not so loud like Mai, but Natsuki shouted too. "God damn it! Why?!"

"N-N-Natsuki?!" The little girl looked to Natsuki. "You too?!"

"Mikoto! The…the HiME…the HiME Star…the HiME Star is back!"

And there was it. One the right sight of the moon was an unidentifiable black mass with a red glowing object in the middle…The HiME Star…


End file.
